


Shredder's Simple Solution

by Psyga315



Category: St. Elsewhere, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Infinity War Reference, Tommy Westphall Universe Hypothesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Shredder needs to kill the Turtles. He decides to destroy the multiverse. Rather than do complicated stuff, all he has to do is go over and kill a kid.





	Shredder's Simple Solution

The Shredder kicked down a door and looked at a kid who stared at a snow globe.

“So… you’re Tommy Westphall…” Tommy paid no mind to the Shredder and continued to look at the snow globe. Even as the Shredder impaled Tommy with his gauntlet, Tommy still looked at the St. Eligius Hospital in his snow globe. As the last of his life seeped out, the Shredder noticed something.

He was not feeling so good.

With a cry of anguish, the Shredder turned to ash. His last thoughts were that he finally destroyed the Turtles along with the entire multiverse.


End file.
